


That Damn Marker

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has trouble sleeping when Blair uses a marker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Damn Marker

**Author's Note:**

> This is my *first* attempt at writing a sex fic so help is really really appreciated. ^_^ It's a PWP too, so if you actually find a plot, you're better than me.

## That Damn Marker

by Snarf

* * *

Jim tossed in bed, trying to drown out the squeaky sound of marker on paper. Blair was grading papers in his room; somehow he had gotten the loudest marker from out of his bag. /Yeah, Jim, that's your excuse for being awake,/ he reassured himself, /not Blair himself./ 

He closed his eyes, trying hard not to see the young man who was so hard at work downstairs in his mind's eye. Blair Sandburg, resident anthropologist; Jim's partner, Guide, and wildest fantasy. Exactly when he started to fall in love with Blair, he couldn't tell, but recently there had come a time when Jim couldn't even imagine living without him. When had Blair eased himself into a permanent place in Jim's heart? 

Another squeak drove Jim out of bed. /I'm never going to get any sleep at this rate./ He slipped down the stairs, reminding himself he was going only to pay Blair back for keeping him awake. /By using that marker,/ he reassured himself, following the shadows to Blair's lit room. 

The young man was bent over a pile of papers, brown curls cascading around his face leaving a white, clean spot on his neck. Jim couldn't resist that temptation; that pristine surface on his Guide coupled with the scent of Blair surrounding him. He wanted to touch that clean surface, to taste his Guide. He approached quietly without any thought save how much he wanted to touch Blair. Softly, he planted a kiss on that neck, then another and another, until the soft feel of Blair's skin beneath his lips was all he could think about. 

Blair jolted at that soft touch, the marker leaving a permanent red streak down the paper. /Oh, man, is that Jim?/ he thought, heart racing. He closed his eyes to the sensation, praying it wasn't a dream, allowing himself to drown in the feel of those soft lips caressing his neck. His groin began to throb; the sweet ache spreading through his lower body and abdomen like wildfire. He closed his eyes, moving his head down lower to allow Jim better access to his neck. 

Jim moved down Blair's neck, tongue flicking out to taste the skin beneath his lips; salty and sweet at the same time. His hands moved the silky locks of Blair's hair away from that neck, tongue grazing against the rougher skin of Blair's jawbone. Jim could feel his own arousal straining beneath his boxers as he worked down the front of Blair's neck. As Blair let out a moan, Jim stopped, suddenly realizing what he was doing. 

Blair's eyes shot open as Jim's lips pulled away, cold air biting at the used to be warm spot on his neck. He heard Jim mutter, "I'm sorry, Sandburg," and the scuffling rush to get out of that room. 

"Jim, wait!" Blair whipped around, grabbing the older man's hand, suddenly deathly afraid. "Jim...." he pleaded, appealing to those deep blue eyes, not wanting to say anything to drive Jim away. "I... don't stop, please. I know it's kind of new for both of us, and maybe we should talk about it, but..." Blair was silenced as Jim kissed him, hungrily. He fiercely responded, tongue moving against the other's, exploring and tasting. Blair's hand delicately caressed Jim's bare chest, tracing the lines of rock hard muscles which felt so soft beneath his fingertips. As he brushed across a taut nipple, he gave it a pinch, eliciting a soft moan from Jim. 

They came up for oxygen, desire lit in both pairs of blue eyes, their cocks jutting beneath constricting clothing. Jim took his Guide's head in his hands, brushing his thumbs against the bristly feel of his jawbone, studying that perfect, beautiful face framed by a waterfall of curls. Blair's hands continued their ministrations, gently edging along Jim's ribcage, tickling the skin. Jim kissed Blair again, burying himself in the taste of his Guide, then drew back, yanking off the younger man's clothing. 

As Blair's shirt and pants were tossed to the floor, Jim began his own exploration of Blair's chest; tasting, touching, teasing the warm skin. "Oh, Jim," Blair moaned as Jim took a budding nipple into his mouth and began to suck, feeling an urgent tug in his cock. Blair ran his hands down Jim's sides, tugging the boxers down to reveal that hard, throbbing arousal beneath. He gently stroked it, feeling a pull in his own cock as he did so. 

"Oh, yeah," Jim whispered, licking a trail back to Blair's neck, his own hands searching for his Guide's arousal. Jim nibbled on Blair's ear, biting softly as he started to move his hips in rhythm with Blair's hand, pulling back and forth as the callused pads rubbed over his cock. He was giving Blair the same treatment; Blair was jerking his hips back and forth, incoherent words babbling from his mouth. They kept rubbing, jerking, swaying to that primitive, heady rhythm gushing like lava through their bodies until it erupted, coating both hands with semen. Spent, they allowed themselves to fall to their knees, Blair nuzzling Jim's chest. 

"When did this idea come into your head?" he murmured, placing whisper-light kisses along Jim's throat. 

Jim chuckled, his face resting lightly in Blair's cushion of curls. "You were keeping me up, Chief. I had to do something." 

* * *

End 


End file.
